Jeff's Date
by jazz1991
Summary: Jeff goes on a Date. Oneshot. Edge/Lita Jeff/Molly.


"No".

"Jeff come on, open the door".

"So what you and your man can barge your way in here and drag me out?. I don't think so. I'm not that stupid".

"Wrong Jeff your very stupid" Adam muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that blondie!" Jeff shouted back through the door.

"Shut up freak!" Adam roared back banging his fist on the door.

"Stop it" Lita protested.

"But he is a freak!" Adam declared.

"Oh yeah! Well your still big and blonde like a barbie. Do you wear make up?, How long does it take you to do your hair in the morning?" Jeff shouted back through the bathroom door.

"YOU of all people should not be talking to anyone about hair! Just take a look at yours!. What colour have you put in it this week?. Surely your running out of colours" Adam yelled back.

"Your just jealous that I'm unique" Jeff shouted.

"Is that what they call it these days?. Your still weird" Adam laughed.

"Adam don't make me come out there and kick your perfectly lined white teeth down your throat" Jeff threatened.

"You might mess your hair up that you've spent hours on, but come on pretty boy! Come out here so that I can kick your arse" Adam challenged.

"Both of you pack it in" Lita said sternly.

"Jeff this is ridiculous. We've been waiting for over half an hour now. You must be ready, that's long enough evan for you now come on before your late" she instructed.

After a moment of silence Jeff spoke.

"I'm not coming out".

"Jeff come on I picked them clothes out for you so I know that your not going to look outrageous" she reasoned.

"No I just look stupid" Jeff said cutting her off.

"Jeffrey.." Lita growled letting him know that he was testing her patience.

"Fine" Jeff sighed and the couple heard the click of the lock before Jeff opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Well you look very handsome" Lita said breaking the silence.

Jeff stood in a pair of black trousers and a gray long sleeved shirt. His hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. And he wore a yellow bandanna. On noticing this Amy snatched it off his head.

"Hey!" Jeff protested trying to get it back.

"No Jeff! It doesn't match. Wear your black bandanna" Amy argued.

"But I want some colour!" He whined.

"Trust me! You have enough colour in your hair" Amy sighed as Adam stood grinning behind his hand at Jeff's frustrated face.

Lita threw him a not amused look as she grabbed Jeff's black bandanna off the table and tied it on his head.

"Much better" she declared proudly as she admired her work.

"I don't want to go" Jeff huffed.

"Well your never going to get a girlfriend if you never take them out on dates" Adam said.

"Molly's my friend! We are just going as friends" Jeff explained.

"Really? I heard you had the hots for her? And apparently she has a crush on you too" Amy teased.

"Yeah whatever" Jeff huffed turning slightly red.

"Someone's blushing" Adam teased pinching Jeff's cheek.

"Get Off" Jeff instructed slapping Adam's hand away from him.

"Come and give me a kiss, its time for you to go" Lita instructed holding her arms out to him.

Jeff walked closer to her and easily slipped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You have a good time and behave, no doing anything too extreme" Lita said giggling slightly.

Adam patted Jeff's shoulder after Amy had let go of him. "Good luck man".

"Thanks see ya later" Jeff called walking out of the door slapping Amy's hands away as she made a last attempt to make sure he had no creases in his shirt as he walked past her.

Amy stared at the door that had just shut. "I hope he doesn't mess this up" she muttered biting her nail on her thumb.

Adam walked up behind her and gently pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Your acting like its his first day at school, he will be fine".

Lita nodded and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her from behind. "So what movie did you want to watch first?".

With Jeff and Molly:

Jeff walked down the corridor looking at each door number carefully. How many rooms could there be? This place was huge!. As he walked his mind drifted through different thoughts. Crap! He had forgot to bring something like chocolate. Stopping he scratched his head as his mind searched for idea's. Surely the hotel shop would be shut by now. And the next shop was a good ten minute walk away. He didn't want to be late.

He looked up as he saw a boy approaching him. A twix chocolate bar in his hand. The kid was in the process of trying to open it.

"Hey kid! Don't open that!" He said walking up to the young boy .

"Why not?" The chubby boy asked looking alarmed.

"I want it, give it to me." Jeff instructed holding his hand out. He didn't have very good people skills while around children. He just didn't know how to handle them.

"No way" the child said holding the bar of chocolate tightly.

"Look kid I need that chocolate a lot more then you do. Your hardly going to starve I mean look at the size of you!. Your totally chubby and more then likely weigh more then me. I'm doing you a favour taking that bar away this is the beginning of your diet. Should you evan be eating chocolate this late? Isn't it past your bedtime?. How old are you anyway 6?". Jeff rambled on completely oblivious to all the offensive things he had said. This is why he walked around a lot with Amy she would tell him to stop when he went over the line.

"12 actually" the kid said frowning.

"Look kid I really need that bar of chocolate, I will buy it from you". He pleaded.

The child considered this "ok 20bucks" he said holding his hand out.

Jeff felt as if his eyes had popped out of his head they were bulging so much. "20 BUCKS?! No way man, I could get 30 of them for that!" Jeff protested.

The child stood un fazed "20 or you don't get it".

Jeff sighed and eventually gave in. Handing the child the money and taking the warm now melting chocolate bar. The child smiled and skipped away to the best of his ability.

"Con artist" Jeff muttered.

He eventually found her room and knocked waiting patiently. Eventually she came to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jeff" she greeted warmly.

"Hi Molly you look totally awesome!" Jeff announced seeing her dressed in a mid thigh black and red patterned dress. She wore black high heels with it and clear tights making her legs look shiny and smooth. Her hair was down and straight with a sparkly clip holding her long fringe to the side.

"Thanks Jeff, you look handsome" she replied blushing slightly and stepping out of the way so he could walk into the room.

"Come in" she invited.

"Thanks" Jeff said walking into her hotel room.

"Oh here!. I nearly forgot" he declared taking the soggy bar of chocolate from his trouser pocket and handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said taking it from him.

"Now before you accuse me of it, I'm not cheap, I totally forgot to get you something so I brought that from some kid for 20 bucks. I'd put it in the refrigerator for awhile its slightly melted". He said looking around the hotel room.

"20 bucks?!" She asked in shock.

Jeff shrugged "I didn't want to turn up here empty handed".

With Amy and Adam

"That was..."

"Careful of what you say Copeland that's my favourite film your about to insult" Amy said playfully cutting him off.

"Interesting" Adam said finishing his sentence with a carefully chosen word.

"Well saved babe" Lita laughed kissing him briefly on the lips. She then stood up ready to put another film on.

"While your up... We need more popcorn" Adam announced cheekily waving the empty bowel at her.

With Jeff and Molly.

They had successfully arrived at the restaurant after Jeff leading them down the wrong roads for a good half an hour, before Molly stopped to ask someone where the restaurant was. The person had very helpfully pointed them in the right direction.

"So tell me about yourself" Jeff asked Molly as they began to eat their meals.

"I don't know where to start". She laughed nervously.

Jeff smiled encouragingly to her "from the beginning".

Awhile later.

"And then I became a diva and I'm pretty sure you know me from there" she finished.

Jeff couldn't believe this girl. He thought she was shy. How wrong he was. He had asked her one question. And that was all he was able to say throughout the whole date. She was such a chatter box or maybe that was because she had drank quite a considerable amount of wine.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"I don't know but I don't feel to good.. Can you just take me home please Jeffy?" She asked in a sweet drunken slur.

Jeff smiled "sure".

An hour later...

"I can't believe that taxi driver Just threw us out into the rain like that and expects us to walk" Molly whined as she held onto Jeff's arm for support as they slowly walked along the road through the puddles that was caused by the heavy rain.

"Maybe that's because you were sick... Twice" Jeff pointed out.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry about that" she replied shivering.

Jeff looked down at her and noticed she was soaked from the rain and shivering.

"Usually I would be a gentleman and give you my coat but I didn't wear one tonight" Jeff said realising that he too was soaked.

"Its alright, you didn't know this was going to happen". She shuddered as the cold wind hit her.

Jeff instinctively pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to keep them both warm.

They soon arrived back to the hotel and Jeff being the gent that he is walked Molly to her hotel door stopping outside.

"You know Jeff, this date hasn't been that bad" Molly commented cheerfully as she still snuggled into him.

"Really?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, after all I got to get close to you and touch you" she said winking.

Jeff laughed gently un wrapping his arm from around her.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"No thanks, Lita will be waiting up for me and I wanna grab a shower to warm up before bed" he replied politely.

"Oh ok, good night then Jeff" she replied kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight" Jeff replied walking away.

"Jeff!" Molly called out causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Molly walked quickly towards him and surprised him by pulling his head down so that she could kiss his lips. Jeff stayed motionless for a few seconds before he returned her kiss, both feeling the spark between them.

Eventually molly pulled away. "Next week, your taking me out to dinner again, and this time I promise no drinking" she said giving him a final quick kiss before she turned and headed back to her room.

Jeff smiled as he turned and headed towards his own room.

With Adam and Amy...

Lita shifted in Adam's arms for the fifth time in the last few minutes lifting his wrist to see the time.

"I'm sure he's fine" Adam said reassuringly.

"He should be back by now" Lita said sighing.

"Look Jeff's a big boy now.".

"Oh really and I guess you would know.. Take a look in the men's showers at work did you?" Lita laughed as Edge choked on his popcorn.

"Maybe he's getting lucky" Edge said once he had recovered from the choking.

"I hope not" Lita frowned

"I don't like to think of Jeff doing things like that" She huffed.

"You have to drop the big sister act sometime Lita. You do know Jeff's not a virgin right?. I mean that's what he tells us in the locker room. So that means he has participated in sex before" Edge informed her.

"Yes I know he's not. I've had sex with him myself before" She smiled smugly.

Edge for the second time that night inhaled sharply and started choking on his popcorn.

Lita laughed and patted his back roughly.

"Your kidding me right?" Edge asked recovering from his choking but still wore a shocked expression.

Lita couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

"Yes of course I am. I've told you Jeff is my bestie. We tell each other everything. He was 17 when he lost it to a girl".

"So if he has done it before.." Edge started.

"Many times since he was 17!" Lita butted in.

"Ok well if that's the case then why are you so against it to happen now?. Its perfectly natural..".Edge told her confused.

"Because I didn't put any condoms in his wallet" Lita said cutting Edge off.

Edge for the third time in the last 5 minutes alone began choking because he laughed so hard. Lita rolled her eyes and removed the bowl of popcorn from his hands and then slapped his back again.

"No more popcorn" she mumbled as Edge spat the piece out that could have potentially killed him.

He looked at her and burst into laughter again.

"Why would you have to do that?. He's 23 for goodness sake!. Surely its he's responsibility to remember protection not yours" Edge spoke loudly through his laughter.

"Jeff is very immature Adam and I can assure you it would be the last thing on his mind. Hell you could hand him it at the time and he would still put it in his pocket and declare he will use it later. We've had pregnancy scares before. I don't need another one now. Not only that but there are diseases Adam!. You have no idea how many times me and Matt have dragged Jeff down to the sex clinic to get tested for everything after one of his drunken one nighters".

Edge burst into laughter again. Falling off the sofa he was laughing so hard.

"Oh it hurts" he gasped.

Lita rolled her eyes and reached for the phone.

Adam stopped laughing and sat up. "What are you doing?" he asked wiping the tears away.

"I'm phoning Molly's hotel room. I want to make sure they got back ok".

"No you don't. Leave them to have their fun" Adam protested grabbing the phone from her.

"Hey give it back!" Lita yelled jumping onto his back he fell to the floor and the pair continued to wrestle for the phone. Neither heard the hotel room door open.

Jeff walked in to find the pair fighting over something on the floor.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked confused.

Amy and Edge looked up at Jeff from the floor.

"Amy's attacking me" Edge laughed.

" Hey how did the date go?...Why are you soaking wet?" Amy asked.

"We got caught in the rain. Long story, I'm going for a shower" Jeff informed them heading towards the bathroom.

After he past by Amy who was sitting on top of Edge looked down at him.

"He totally got some" Edge teased.

Amy smirked and then smacked him a few times.

"I don't want to know" she chuckled getting off of Edge.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"To join Jeff in the shower" she winked cheekily at him.

"WHAT?! But you said.." Adam started in shock but was cut of by Amy's loud laughing.

"I know! I'm joking, oh god your face was priceless. I'm putting the kettle on to make us all some coffee".

"Thank god for that" Adam muttered.

End.


End file.
